


Sora>Chocolate

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Sora usually ranks higher than Chocolate on Riku's list of pure amazing things in the Universe that must be protected at all costs.But Sora + Chocolate?That sounds like Riku's best day ever.





	Sora>Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Well... I meant to do something else today. I meant to do several things today. Instead, I wrote porn. (and I have _no_ regrets. 
> 
> Based on a discussion in discord that kind got a bit out of hand. But essentially starting with "If Riku could smell darkness in COM, could he smell dark chocolate?"

Riku barely held back a yawn as he opened the door to the apartment he and Sora shared in Radiant Garden. It had been a long day.

 

Despite the peace between the worlds that had held strong for the ten years since Xehanort’s defeat, there were still meetings, keyblade training, and missions to do in order to maintain that peace. A five-year-old Riku had never imagined that boring meetings would be the end result of his planned adventure, but here he was twenty years later and Riku really wouldn’t change it for anything.

 

He just wished that five-year-old didn’t put off napping so much. Naps were the best things ever now.

 

If only his favorite napping partner didn’t disappear three hours ago.

 

“Sora?” Riku called out, putting his house key on the side table and stretching. “Hey! You here?”

 

Silence.

 

Riku frowned. If Sora wasn’t here but also wasn’t at the castle today then--

 

_What is that?_

 

As soon as Riku turned his head towards the kitchen, he caught a whiff of something...bitter. And somewhat earthy. It didn’t stink, but it was a smell that put him a bit on edge.

 

_Darkness?_

 

It wasn’t quite the scent that had bothered him all through Castle Oblivion, but it was similar.

 

The frown on Riku’s face deepened as he tried to follow his nose, searching the kitchen first.

 

A mess of pots, cookie trays, and glassware greeted him. So, even if Sora wasn’t home now, it was evident he had been at some point. Riku huffed, but decided to leave the mess for later, then continued to search for that scent.

 

Eventually, he started to climb the stairs where the scent was originating from. As he got closer, it definitely smelled more like a dessert than a heartless, but then he remembered the Heartless that Sora had told him about. The ones that were a bit like desserts. Could a heartless be both?

 

Reaching the landing, he glanced down the short hallway. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but...

 

Then he noticed the door to their bedroom was ajar.

 

He approached cautiously, pushing the door open. Someone had opened the windows, letting in the cool breeze. The late afternoon sunlight streamed in, illuminating the bed in a soft glow.

 

Sprawled out on top of the bed, snoring away, was Sora.

 

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Riku approached the bed. Only to stop when he realized that there were trails of something dark swirling around Sora’s abdomen and chest.

 

_Darkness?_

 

But no. The scent that he had followed up here was now ten times stronger. This close it almost smelled like--

 

_Chocolate??_

 

Riku rushed over, stopping yet again when something crunched under his shoe. Picking up the candy wrapper that must have blown away from the bed linens in the breeze, Riku quickly read the name of a chocolatier in town, as well as the subheading that indicated the chocolate was 85% cocoa.

 

Dark, _dark chocolate_. Riku’s favorite.

 

Crumpling the wrapper up he shoved it deep into his pocket and resumed his walk to the bed. Sora had apparently swirled the melted chocolate all across his skin and wasn’t wearing anything else but the chocolate. The young man’s cock, half-hard (so Sora must be having some _very good_  dreams), was also covered in the bittersweet substance and Riku’s mouth watered at that thought.

 

“Sora,” Riku murmured, running a hand through brunet hair, a lighter shade of chocolate than the substance that Sora had also placed on his neck. Perfect for Riku to lick away later. “Sora?”

 

“Mmm...” Sora’s brow furrowed as he struggled to stay asleep. “R’ku?” He did a full body stretch that just emphasized the delicious feast he had laid out for Riku. “W’lcome home...”

 

“Glad to be home,” Riku returned the greeting, leaning in to nuzzle at Sora’s cheek and stick his tongue out to lick away the chocolate that lingered there. “I’m guessing you had a surprise for me?”

 

“Mmm. I did?” Sora blinked, looking confused for a moment before awareness seemed to return to him all at once and he nearly lept out of bed.”I did! Riku! Go back out to the hall! I’m not ready yet!”

 

Riku couldn’t help the burst of laughter that came forth. “Sora, I’m already--”

 

“Go! Go! Go!” Sora shooed him away. “Give me at least a minute! Two minutes!”

 

“Okay...” Riku allowed himself to be pushed away from the bed and walked back towards the door.

 

He was still laughing as he exited back into the hall, closing the door like Sora wanted until he was ready. Riku took the time to take his shoes and socks off, and shrug out of his jacket, letting it all linger on the floor. He could come back get it after Sora’s surprise.

 

“Okay! You can come back now!”

 

Riku took a minute to compose himself so he didn’t walk in giggling and then opened the door.

 

Not much had changed. Sora was still naked on the bed, chocolate swirled around his torso and face, the sunlight illuminating everything in a glow that made Sora look even more beautiful than usual. But now Sora was sitting cross-legged on the bed, holding out his hands and offering Riku what looked to be another bar of dark chocolate.

 

“Happy Anniversary, Riku,” Sora’s smile was sweet, contradicting the less than innocent way he presented himself, but it was what made Riku’s heart beat so much faster. “I hope you enjoy your present....”

 

Riku didn’t bother holding back the groan of appreciation and lust. He airstepped to the bed, landing on top of Sora in a heap that still tingled with magic.

 

Sora let out a surprised gasp. “Oof! Rik--”

 

That was all that Riku let him say before covering the brunet’s mouth with his own, showing Sora exactly how much he appreciated his gift. There was even chocolate lingering on Sora’s lips, and Riku tried to suck it all away, licking his way inside eagerly to chase that taste into Sora’s mouth, moaning at the taste.

 

Sora would always be better than chocolate. But Sora and chocolate? Best. Idea. Ever.

 

The lingering elements of chocolate now gone from Sora’s lips, Riku moved on to kissing and licking the chocolate off of Sora’s face, relishing in Sora’s laughs as Riku’s tongue tickled him. “Ri--Riku! Hang on!!”

 

Riku pouted. He didn’t want to ‘hang on.’ He wanted chocolate. Specifically the chocolate on Sora. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Um... I don’t mind ruining the sheets, but uh... I don’t want to ruin your clothes.”

 

Riku looked down. There were a few chocolate stains on his shirt and jeans where had rubbed against Sora, but nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a good run through the laundry.

 

But if Sora wanted him to be naked too, then--

 

Riku hurriedly pulled his shirt over his head, then reluctantly stood up to remove his jeans, taking his boxers with them.

 

He heard Sora’s own light moan of appreciation as Riku resumed his spot hovering over the shorter man. “Do you like your gift?”

 

Riku grinned, lifting one of Sora’s tanned hands with his own and placing a light kiss on warm, calloused, chocolate stained fingers. “I love my gift. Our Anniversaries not till tomorrow though--er, right?”

 

Sora let out a breathless chuckle. “Yeah. But you’re impossible to surprise. Especially if it has anything to do with chocolate. And I really wanted to surprise you.”

 

“I’m surprised.” Riku took one of Sora’s chocolate covered fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around, making sure to find every last taste of that bittersweet substance. When he was done, he moved on to the next finger, watching Sora’s blue eyes darken and feeling the cock under his thighs start to harden again. “See something you like?”

 

“Riku...” Sora moaned, his eyelashes fluttering as he struggled to keep his eyes on Riku. “Riku...touch--”

 

“Touch you?” Riku teased, leaning down to swirl his own finger through the chocolate path near Sora’s nipple. “Okay, I’m doing that.”

 

“Riku.” Sora huffed. “I didn’t put this chocolate all over for you do just mess with me.”

 

“Hmm...” Riku huffed and leaned down, kissing and sucking a trail of bittersweet mess that led from Sora’s shoulder up to his neck. The groan that followed as Riku nudged closer and closer to that spot that made Sora’s toes curled was just music to Riku’s ears. “You didn’t?”

 

“You better suck all this chocolate off of me or I swear I’ll--” Sora’s protest was cut off with a loud moan as Riku reached that spot, licking and sucking and nibbling with fervor. “Oh! Ri-Riku!”

 

Riku hummed out a response and reached up with his free hand to continue to lightly trail his hands through the chocolate on Sora’s torso, rubbing a thumb roughly over Sora’s nipple. Pulling back when he could no longer taste the chocolate on Sora’s skin, Riku glanced over to where the bar of chocolate Sora had offered earlier now lay. Picking up a piece, he looked back at the light hickey that was now forming in the spot he had been sucking.

 

That could be darker.

 

He pressed the square of chocolate into Sora’s skin. Sora’s eyes were closed, but he gasped out a soft “Riku,” at the touch. Once the chocolate was somewhat melted by their body heat, Riku latched on again, kissing and nipping and pulling every bit of chocolate and the taste that was indescribably Sora into his mouth. His dick twitched at the combined flavors, and Riku realized for the first time how hard he was. Breaking away from that spot, Riku glanced down, finding Sora equally hard and wanting. The chocolate that had been rubbed there earlier was now smeared between their bodies and some on the sheets. But that was okay.

 

Sora made sure that Riku had more.

 

“Riku--” Sora gasped out, one of his hands buried in Riku’s hair, no doubt getting chocolate into that as well, while the other was twisted into the sheets near his head. “Riku! I--I need--” He broke off with a loud moan as Riku ground his hips into Sora’s erection. “Riku! Fuck!”

 

“Mmm... What do you need, Sora?” Riku murmured, kissing under Sora’s chin to get the chocolate there. “I saw all the chocolate on your cock... do you want me to do something with that?”

 

“You better do something with that,” Sora huffed, though any sort of threatening tone was negated by the way Sora pulled Riku’s face up to capture his lips in a deep kiss. He pulled away just enough to murmur “There’s chocolate scented lube on the nightstand too. It’s not edible but--”

 

“It’s okay, you gave me a feast already.” Riku kissed Sora lightly on the lips, waiting till blue eyes blinked open then kissing the top of Sora’s nose as well. “I love you.”

 

The smile that took over Sora’s face was breathtaking in any circumstances, no matter how many times Riku saw it. “I love you too. Always.”

 

“Always,” Riku repeated, then reached over to grab the lube as well as the extra bar of chocolate. He trailed his lips over every swirl of chocolate on the way down, Sora’s gasps of air growing louder and more frequent the further he went.

 

When he reached Sora’s weeping member, Riku placed one gentle kiss on the tip before pulling away.

 

“Ri--Riku!”

 

“Shh...” Riku hushed gently, rubbing the outside of Sora’s thigh. Picking up the bar of chocolate, Riku broke off a few pieces, letting them melt not only onto Sora’s cock, mixing with the precum that was already there, but also melting a few pieces in his hands and then rubbing them on the inside of Sora’s thighs, near the point where his leg met his torso. The strong muscles under his hands quivered in anticipation. He pressed his mouth to one chocolate covered spot, still rubbing Sora’s other leg.

 

“Oh g--Riku!”

 

Riku continued to suck and lick till the chocolate was all gone, then moved to the other leg. The taste was just as good as it was on Sora’s neck, and the feel of muscle shaking with need right under his lips added an element Riku found extremely arousing. He reached one hand down to stroke his own aching dick a few times, finding some relief before returning to Sora’s need.

 

The chocolate had melted completely onto Sora’s cock, creating a mess Riku was only too eager to lick clean again. He gave one short experimental lick to the heated flesh. The taste of Sora was even more intense, which added something different to the chocolate. Something that Riku knew he would never be able to get enough of.

 

Glancing up he found Sora’s eyes squeezed shut, his head thrown back in silent moan while his hands were fisted into the pillow in either side of his head. Beautiful and stretched out.

Riku felt the heat rise to his cheeks. No matter how many times he and Sora had done this before, he was always amazed that he could cause Sora to lose control like this.

 

Of course, Riku could make Sora see stars too.

 

He quickly squeezed a bit of the lube into his hand, warming it. The scent of the chocolate in the lube had a sort of imitation quality to it, but it wasn’t enough to detract him. Then he took Sora’s cock back into his mouth. The taste of dark chocolate was nearly overwhelming but perfect at the same time. Sora had let out a gasp of “Riku!” and tried to thrust his hips up, but Riku pressed his forearm against Sora’s hips to hold him down.

 

His free hand trailed down to press and nudge gently at Sora’s entrance, just putting enough pressure to slip a fingertip inside and pull out again.

 

“Uh...ngh! Ri--ku.”

 

Riku glanced up again, finding Sora’s eye staring back at him, his face flushed, and mouth open to try and gasp in as much air as he could. With their eyes still trained on each other, Riku slipped a finger fulling inside Sora.

 

Sora’s eyes fluttered closed again, his head tilting back with a groan as Riku’s finger massaged his inner walls. At the same time, Riku licked the underside of Sora’s cock, suckling off the trails of chocolate, precum, and saliva. Sora’s hips trembled under the effort to not thrust, and Riku knew without looking that Sora’s toes were curling, every muscle tensing and relaxing in turn.

 

Riku added another finger to join the first, now searching with earnest for that spot. The one that would make Sora lose whatever control he had left. He thought briefly to the open window, still letting in a cool breeze.

 

Oh well. They were high enough that hopefully, no one would hear Sora’s cries.

 

“Riku! Riku, there! Oh, right there!”

 

Riku hummed in acknowledgment, which caused another stream of curses and gasps to leave Sora’s lips. He pressed his fingers in deep, feeling that slight bump that indicated he had found the right spot. Mentally grinning, Riku took a deep breath through his nose and took as much of Sora into his mouth as he could, swallowing around the cock just as his fingers pressed against that spot hard.

 

Sora screamed.

 

“Riku! Oh--Oh g--Ri--I--” Sora gasped for air. “Ri-ku. Fuck.”

 

Riku pulled off so he could breathe and swallow the saliva and chocolate that had gathered in his mouth. Sora’s cock was nearly clean now, but there were just a few spots that Riku caught with his tongue, focusing more on pleasuring Sora with his fingers. They pressed and massaged against that spot, occasionally stretching and twisting. He knew he could make Sora come undone from this alone. He had done it before.

 

But there was still some chocolate left.

 

While thrusting with his fingers in and out, Riku reached over with his free hand to pick up the chocolate bar, breaking off a piece with his teeth and letting it melt for a bit in his mouth. It was dark and earthy and caused tingles of pleasure and comfort to fall over him.

 

Then he leaned over Sora’s weeping cock again, taking it into his mouth, letting the melted chocolate swirl around the hardened flesh.

 

“Riku...” Sora whimpered. “I’m gonna... I can’t--” One of Sora’s hands drifted into Riku’s hair, not pulling him away, or closer. Just holding him there. “I--”

 

Riku pressed his fingers back in against that spot, his thumb pressing lightly in that space right behind Sora’s balls. At the same time, he sucked hard on the dick in his mouth.

 

“RIKU!”

 

Hot cum filled Riku’s mouth while Soa’s whole body spasmed. Riku tried to catch as much as he could on his tongue, swallowing the taste of cum and chocolate. His fingers continued to massage that spot inside Sora, the gasps and breathless mumbles falling from the brunet’s lips causing Riku’s own hardened cock to twitch and weep in earnest.

 

Finally, Sora began to shake from over stimulation more than orgasm and Riku pulled away, the cock in his mouth falling limp, now clean from any traces of chocolate. His fingers slipped out of Sora and he wiped them against the sheets.

 

“Riku...” Sora gasped out, his eyes still half closed in pleasure. “That was--” He cut himself off when another full body spasm overtook him, leaving him shaking but still blissed out.

 

Yeah,” Riku agreed, crawling back up so he hovered over Sora again. His cock was heavy with need, precum dripping onto Sora’s abdomen. “Yeah...” Riku took himself in hand. It wouldn’t take much, Sora’s blissed-out expression always more of a turn on than anything else. He stroked slowly. Despite his need, he really wanted this moment to last.

 

His eyes slipped closed, remembering the taste of the dark chocolate mixing with Sora’s natural flavor, and another spike of pleasure went straight to his dick.

 

“Riku.”

 

With a gasp, Riku blinked his eyes open, glancing down.

 

Sora must have grabbed the last of the chocolate bar, and now had a piece between his lips. Once he knew he had Riku’s undivided attention on him, Sora let the piece slip into his mouth with a grin.

 

Riku chased it.

 

He captured Sora’s lips with his own, licking eagerly till those chocolate tasting lips opened and Riku was allowed to taste the sweet, perfect taste of dark chocolate and Sora together.

 

The combination drove him over the edge.

 

He broke the kiss with a gasp as he emptied himself onto Sora’s chest, the streaks of cum mixing with any remaining smears of chocolate. “Sora!”

 

He continued to stroke until the touch was nearly painful, then carefully lowered himself to lay at Sora’s side.

 

His husband curled up into his embrace. “So... good present?”

 

“Damn Sora. That was... honestly the best present ever.”

 

“Hmm...” Sora let out a chuckle. “It felt like a present for me too. That was... really, really good.”

 

“Yeah,” Riku agreed, wrapping an arm around Sora’s waist to pull him closer. “It was.” He stretched out his somewhat tense limbs, looking at Sora lazily when the brunet started to laugh again.

 

“I think I got chocolate in your hair,” Sora raised a hand to Riku’s hair, possibly to try and get it out now.

 

He shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll wash it later.”

 

“Hmm... shower together?”

 

“I was thinking of a bath...” Riku murmured, feeling his muscles relax as he got more comfortable. He didn’t really want to get up right this minute though.

 

“Oh, that’s even better. I’ve got more chocolate to use anyway.”

 

Riku’s eyes shot open.

 

Sora + Chocolate + a bath?

 

 _That was_ something Riku would get up for.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Will likely have to take another go at editing this later maybe.


End file.
